deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supergirl VS Captain Marvel
Supergirl VS Captain Marvel is the 3rd episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Supergirl from DC Comics and Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. Description DC VS Marvel! These two cosmic and superhuman beings lash in a furious battle that will rock the world! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston *) Wiz: In comic books, we've found the fast, the righteous, and the medically insane. Boomstick: But the ladies we're looking at today are some of the most powerful we've seen so far. Wiz: Supergirl, the Girl of Steel. Boomstick: And Captain Marvel, the half-Kree Avenger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Supergirl (*Cues: Superman Returns - Main Title *) Wiz: You know the story of Superman, the Man of Steel who stood for truth, justice, and the American way. Boomstick: He was an American hero, the OG superhuman, and the first guy to wear his underwear on the outside! Wiz: But you don't know the story of Kara Zor-El, Kal-El's cousin from Krypton. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - You Will Do Extraordinary Things *) Wiz: You see, while Kal-El was being sent to Earth, he was still an infant. Sending an infant alien to a strange and unknown planet isn't exactly the best idea. Boomstick: So a member of the council of Krypton named Alura sent her daughter, Kara, to Earth too, hoping that she can protect her nephew Kal-El, and so she can, you know, survive the death of Krypton. But then, everything went wrong. Sheesh, why does everything always go wrong? Wiz: Kara's capsule was knocked into the Phantom Zone, another dimension entirely where the people of Krypton kept the worst of the worst. You can't age in the Phantom Zone, and Kara was there for years. When she finally got out and landed on Earth, Kal-El had already become the hero everyone knows as Superman. Boomstick: Kara grew up in the Danvers family, keeping her identity a secret from everyone else. Though after some time, she realized that she should use her powers to, I don't know, SAVE PEOPLE?! Wiz: And that's how Kara Zor-El became Supergirl. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - Theme From Supergirl *) Wiz: During her time on Earth, Supergirl absorbed the solar energy from the sun, allowing her the full use of her Kryptonian abilities. Boomstick: Her stamina, strength, and speed are off the charts. Add in extreme durability, and you got a powerhouse. Wiz: This invulnerability has been hypothesized as a supercharged bio-electric aura, or rather a super-dense molecular structure, which protects Kara from harm. Boomstick: So, it's a force field? Wiz: Yeah, basically. Boomstick: Anyway, moving on from all that boring science-''' Wiz: Hey! (*Cues: Justice League Unlimited - Joker's Gang Fight *) '''Boomstick: Supergirl basically has the same powers Superman uses, like super strength. Plus, her flight can go several times the speed of sound, her heat vision has nuclear capabilities, and her super-breath has the force of a hurricane. Wiz: The most powerful nuclear weapon was the Tsar Bomba, with the power of 57 megatons, which theoretically could be the limit to her heat vision's capabilties. Considering all the averages of hurricane speeds, Supergirl's super-breath must have a speed of at least 124.8 miles per hour, leading into the super-breath having a force of about 40 psf, or pounds per square foot. But some of the most impressive of her abilities are her vision and hearing. (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - A Hero Emerges *) Boomstick: Her vision is extremely precise, whether it helps her see through objects, or see microscopically. Not only that, but Supergirl can see frequencies naked to the your average joe's eye. And she can see ... your ... aura? What the heck? Wiz: Supergirl's hearing capabilities can focus on one specific thing while blocking out everything else. It can identify a person by their heartbeat, or hear one specific voice in a crowd. Boomstick: These awesome abilities allow Supergirl to fight the best of the best. She's gone toe to toe with Superman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman. Speaking of which, she made that Amazonian goddess BLEED. You heard me right! (*Cues: Supergirl Season 1 - World's Finest starts at 1:29*) Wiz: Supergirl can fight a cyborg Superman, or take hits from a clone of him. However, she still has weaknesses. Supergirl is vulnerable to Kryptonite, a mineral that weakens Kryptonians. Boomstick: Also, she can't absorb energy from a red star, basically a red sun. And even though Supergirl can store solar energy in her body, she can still run out if she's not careful, leaving her in a human-like state. Wiz: Plus, her sensitive abilities can be overwhelmed by sensory overload. And don't confuse her for Superman. Her power may have the same potential, but it's still not as powerful. Perhaps this leads into one of Supergirl's greatest struggles: the feeling of not being good enough, or not being powerful enough. The feeling of being overshadowed by your superior. However, this also promotes one of her greatest character traits. Supergirl will always work hard for the greater good, and will always try to persevere to save the day. Boomstick: Supergirl was once a member of the Red Lantern Corps, where members usually have incredible amounts of rage. Bad news is, if you take off your ring, you die, which is really bad ... unless you're Supergirl, who took it off and survived because of her fast healing while in the middle of a sun! Holy smokes! Wiz: Supergirl is not one to lose so easily. Supergirl: This looks like a job for Supergirl. Captain Marvel (*Cues: Marvel Cinematic Universe - Fanfare *) Wiz: In the Marvel universe, there are a variety of organizations filled with a variety of heroes. Avengers, X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and many more. Boomstick: (singing) But do you recall? The super-chick who belongs to them all!!! Wiz: Enter Carol Danvers, a normal woman who grew up in Boston. She dreamed of traveling through space and exploring it all. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Farmhouse *) Boomstick: Unfortunately, her dad could only send one of his precious kids to college, so he chose one of his sons over his way smarter daughter. Stupid dad! I deal with disappointment like that all the time. Wiz: When she turned eighteen, however, Carol joined the Air Force, which led her into her career as military intelligence, and then to working as head of security at NASA. During this time, she became involved in a few events involving the alien race known as the Kree. (*Cues: X-Men 3 - Main Theme *) Boomstick: Danvers also befriended a Kree soldier named Mar-Vell ... WAIT A MINUTE! Is that-''' Wiz: To sum it all up, Carol was thrown into a series of events involving the Kree, in which she was kidnapped several times. Even Iron Man was there in the action! '''Boomstick: In the end, an alien named Yon-Rogg, which is the dumbest name ever, battled Mar-Vell. The battle knocked Carol into a Psyche-Magnitron. You see, this machine could grant anyone superpowers! This one was damaged, which made Carol into the badass we know today as Captain Marvel! (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Avengers Unite *) Wiz: Carol has taken up many superhero names such as Ms. Marvel, Warbird, or Binary, the latter which we'll expand on later. But Captain Marvel's abilities are still extraordinary no matter what her name. Boomstick: The good ol' captain is strong enough to lift 70 tons with ease, and has great stamina, durability, agility, and speed. Speaking of speed, her reflexes are REALLY good! Wiz: Not only that, but she has constant immunity to chemical ways of harm, such as toxins and poisons. Boomstick: She can fly at about 6 times the speed of sound, which is 4603.61 miles per hour, withstand 92 tons of pressure, and deal out the same to her opponents. But scientist Hank Pym said that she could hit harder than that. Also, she's got a Sixth Sense, which can predict what her enemy will do. But it's not exactly reliable and is pretty much random. Wiz: Captain Marvel can also fire blasts of photonic or stellar energy at will. All of these abilities show the power of Carol, but only touch the roots of their limits. Her true strength comes from her unique power: energy absorption. (*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back/End Titles starts at 1:46*) Wiz: This power allows Captain Marvel to absorb different energy types into her body. Electricity is one of these energies, and all energy she gains is immediately channeled into her physical attributes, increasing how much she can take and how hard she can hit. Boomstick: If enough power is absorbed, her photonic blasts can have the power of an exploding nuclear weapon. But when she absorbs enough power, Carol enters her ultimate transformation: Binary form. (*Cues: X-Men Anime - Opening *) Boomstick: This form has Carol's powers when she was the hero named Binary. She lost these powers a long time ago because her connection to a region called the white hole was killed. Wiz: The white hole is a theoretical region of spacetime, which cannot be entered. In the world of comic books, the white hole grants Carol control of stellar energies, which means she can control heat and gravity. Although she may not have these powers now, it shows how powerful Binary form can be. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Heroes *) Boomstick: Too bad it can't be sustained forever. But let's be honest, Captain Marvel is f**king awesome! She's absorbed a lot energy from Galactus when he attacked Earth. You know, the guy who EATS PLANETS FOR DINNER. Also, she's fought a crap ton of aliens, like those Kree we mentioned! Wiz: Not to mention, along with the help of several Avengers, Carol once took on Thanos, absorbed one of his attacks, and managed to defeat him with the final punch thrown by Danvers herself. But Captain Marvel isn't perfect. If she absorbs too much energy, she can overload. Also, her powers don't extend to magical energy, as there are consequences for absorbing that. Boomstick: Carol also can make bad decisions sometimes, like hwen a disagreement with Iron Man started the second superhero civil war. This led to She-Hulk and War Machine's deaths in that melee with Thanos. But let's be serious: Captain Marvel is really, really powerful. Captain Marvel (as Ms. Marvel): My name is Ms. Marvel, and I'm here to welcome you to Earth. Now go home. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle! ' Captain Marvel is flying across the sky. Suddenly, she sees an explosion on the ground. Captain Marvel flies down and sees She-Hulk fly into a nearby building. Suddenly, Black Panther falls onto the ground ''Captain Marvel: Walters! T'Challa! A blue and red blur slams into the ground, which is revealed to be Supergirl on her knee. The girl of steel gets up and slowly walks toward Carol. Captain Marvel: Who are you?! What did you do to them?! Supergirl: They deserved that. Now are you another opposition to Earth, or another manifestation of evil? Captain Marvel: I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just hurt my friends. Supergirl: They attacked first. (*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Hot Wind Blowing *) Captain Marvel clenches her fists. Captain Marvel: Do you know who I am? Two Avengers fought you. That's all the confirmation I need to take you down. Supergirl gets into a fighting stance. Supergirl: You won't take me down easily. The two lock eyes and get ready to battle. '''FIGHT! The two titanic beings rush at each other, their first punch colliding with power. A giant shock wave travels through the city, toppling over some trees. Both Supergirl and Captain Marvel then trade punches. Captain Marvel then punches Supergirl in the face, catching her off guard. Captain Marvel grabs Supergirl by the neck. Captain Marvel: Not so strong now, eh? Supergirl's eyes glow red. Results Who are you rooting for? Supergirl Captain Marvel Comparison Next Time Trivia *This battle commemorates season 2 of Supergirl and Captain Marvel's debut in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Triforce54